Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a manufacturing method of a honeycomb structure, and a honeycomb formed body. More particularly, it relates to a manufacturing method of a honeycomb structure in which an unfired honeycomb formed body extruded by using an extruder is fired in a firing furnace, and a honeycomb formed body.